1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting element used in an organic light emitting display is a self-emitting element including a light emitting layer between two electrodes on a substrate. The organic light emitting element is classified into a top or bottom emission type organic light emitting element depending on a direction in which light is emitted. The organic light emitting element is also classified into a passive or active matrix type organic light emitting element depending on a manner in which the display is driven.
Further, the organic light emitting display easily degrades because of external factors such as moisture, oxygen and ultraviolet rays as well as because of manufacturing conditions of the organic light emitting element. In particular, the moisture and oxygen penetrate the display from the outside and reduce the life span of the organic light emitting element. Therefore, the organic light emitting display is sealed.
In the related art, a sealing substrate and an adhesive member are used to seal the organic light emitting display. However, the reliability of the organic light emitting element is still reduced by the penetrating moisture and oxygen.